


These L.A. Days Got Me Going

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The How To Meet Series [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Actors, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Harry's dog for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These L.A. Days Got Me Going

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to finish up as many unfinished stories as possible this month. Shout-out to my friend sarah-samedi. We did a huge RP of Robbie Kay/Louis once, and in that Louis was playing Felix on Once instead of Parker Croft. So that's why Louis was on Once in this story. Just an in-joke.

It was day three of Mazie being missing and Harry was about to tear his hair out. He’d put up signs everywhere, looked around, and even tried putting one of his shirts out so Mazie could find the scent. It didn’t work-he hadn’t seen his precious little Jack Russell mix once, and instead someone just stole his favorite shirt. He was about to go out and look for her again when there was a knock at the front door. 

“Who’s that then,” he muttered. None of his friends ever came to the front door, they used the garden entrance. He opened it and stood there, mouth open for a second. Then he yelled “Mazie!” and held his hands out. The boy in front of him put her in his arms. 

“Hi, yeah, I found this little girl digging up my garden. I saw your signs up and thought maybe she was yours?” 

Harry almost didn’t hear him because Mazie was right there, licking his chin. “Oh baby girl, there you are, I was so worried! There’s my Mazie, awww.” Then he looked over at the man in front of him, and smiled. He was really nice looking, and a bit dirty. “You found her in your garden? Did she mess it up?”

“Just a little-she tore into some of the tomato beds and I might have to buy a couple of new plants. But nothing that terrible.” Harry looked at the boy again and then dropped his eyes. 

“I can buy you some new plants. I’ll give you a reward, I’m so glad to have her back. Come on in.” Harry turned and walked towards the living room, Louis closing the door behind him. Harry looked to see if he had any cash. “Um, I might need to go to the ATM.”

“It’s all right. Hey, maybe you should take down those signs now, they have your full address on them. I don’t want anyone breaking into your house later. What if they steal Mazie and ask for a ransom?” 

“Or just break in and shoot me. Yeah, you’re right. Okay, let me get my shoes on, we’ll go take them down and I’ll find an ATM. Do you want to go with me?” It might be fun.” Harry looked into his new friend’s flinty blue eyes. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Louis. Hey, nice house. And you’re British too. How long have you lived in LA?”

“Huh?” Harry was looking around for his trainers, and almost missed it. “Oh, couple of months. I got more work here, so I moved. I sing demos, and I do voiceover acting for kid’s shows, it’s fun.” Harry got his shoes on and found Mazie’s leash and they went out, Harry locking the door behind him. “What about you?” 

“I’m an actor, got a small part on Once Upon a Time, went to Canada for that. Good roles for people with Brit accents on that show.” Harry nodded, because he didn’t watch it but he knew that much about it. “It’s good pay, and good exposure. But really, you live in an amazing house. How do you afford that?”

“Um. I don’t, actually. I’m housesitting for a producer friend of mine. One of the advantages of knowing a lot of people is you can go long stretches without paying rent.” Louis’ eyes widened, impressed, and Harry felt a bit proud. There were advantages to being kind and remembering everyone’s names.

“Oh boy. We’d better get those signs down then, that’s not even your house and you put them everywhere.” 

“Didn’t think of that, I just wanted to get my little girl home. Isn’t that right Mazie?” The Jack Russell mix just panted, mouth opened, and Harry grinned down at her. “I love her so much. Okay, let’s go a couple blocks down, I know I have one there.”

They spent a couple of hours tracking down signs, with a break for Harry to go to an ATM and give Louis some money. Then they had lunch in a café with outdoor seating. The owner gave them a free dog biscuit for Mazie and she chewed it under the table while the two of them talked. 

“Do you miss home? I do sometimes, but there’s so much going on here. I feel guilty ‘cause my mum has to take care of all my sisters without me.” Louis nibbled at his French fries and then fed one to Mazie.

“Hey now, she can’t have too much rich food, she’s just a baby.” Harry grumbled. Louis just smiled and then offered him the next French fry. “I shouldn’t either, I have to keep my weight down. I’m going to try for a role that isn’t voiceover in a couple of days.” Harry had another bite of his salad. “I do miss it. Where I lived was a lot more rural, so it’s very different from LA. I like it here though.”

“It does have everything, except people who know how to make a proper pot of tea. Other than that, everything.”

“Agreed on both counts. Hey, thanks a lot. I need to head back, I have to go to a job soon, and I can’t take Mazie with me, the producer’s allergic.” 

“Yeah, I should head off soon myself, I need to head by the gym before shooting tomorrow. I’m going to look skinny no matter what, but it helps a bit.” Harry paid for lunch and Louis added a few dollars towards the tip. Harry decided that he liked Louis after that, even though he already did. It was just a nice thing, gesture, and Harry didn’t really want him to go. 

“Okay. Um, can I see you later? Can I get your number or something?” Louis looked over at him, one eyebrow up, and he wondered if that was a bad idea.

“Sure,” he said, and Harry knew he was grinning like an idiot as Louis put his number in Harry’s phone. “You need me, you’d lose your dog and give your address out to millions, can’t have that.” Harry gave Louis his, and Louis took his hand, holding it for a long moment before he dropped it and walked off. 

Harry watched him go until Mazie whimpered for attention, then he turned to her. “Sorry girl, got distracted.” He walked back towards home, thinking about his new friend, and hoped he’d see him again. 

He did, but it was a few days later. 

Louis texted him out of the blue, asking to come over, and Harry wasn’t working that day, so he sent a ‘yes’ bac. Within an hour, Louis was there, holding a couple of bags of takeout and smiling nervously. They wound up eating the takeout on the sofa while watching TV, Maizie at their feet. 

“Thanks for coming over,” Harry said. “I was going to maybe go out for a bit, get a couple of beers, sing karaoke.” Louis giggled and pulled the table off his beer bottle. “Does that sound silly?”

“It sounds like fun to be honest. I still haven’t made that many friends here. Do you know a good place?” Harry thought about it, a couple of different places in his mind, when Louis suddenly bridged the gap between them and kissed Harry on the mouth. It was a bit of a shock, but he opened to it, kissing Louis back. When Louis pulled away, he wiped his mouth, not looking at him. “Sorry.”

“Why? That was brilliant.” Louis looked down, and Harry squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you kissed me, it was very good. I like you too. So, do you want to go out with me tonight?” Louis looked back up at him and grinned, looking devious.

“Or maybe, we could stay in.”

Harry didn’t answer, he just leaned in and kissed Louis again.


End file.
